


Misunderstood

by D_R_Snow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, OC, Post Reveal, Poverty, nosy Marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_R_Snow/pseuds/D_R_Snow
Summary: First day of the new school year and everybody is hitting the books. The new girl in school, Lucia, is attending on scholarship. With a tough home life and Chloe's constant bullying, it was only a matter of time before she became akumatized. But Lucia is different, and Hawkmoth made a grave mistake in choosing her...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story is something that I came up with when talking to my BFF, CelestialYuuri. This story takes place post-reveal and Marinette and Adrien are in looove. You don't see them very often, but I thought you guys would like that. 
> 
> Anyway, this story is different, as it is in the point-of-view of the akuma for most of the story. I hope you like it!

Even though it meant the end of summer and the beginning of homework, today was a pretty good day. She hadn’t slept past her alarm, no mishaps at breakfast, didn’t destroy her father’s macaroons while trying to save an old man from an oncoming car (Thanks for that, Fu!). Marinette was actually excited that school was starting again! One reason was seeing her friends more often, due to them all having jobs over the summer. The main reason though was because that meant more time with Adrien, aka Her Boyfriend. 

It was hard for Marinette to believe, even after three months, that her and Adrien were dating and that they knew each other’s secret identity. Hawkmoth was still at large, but at least they knew how to get ahold of each other if something came up. Adrien loved to text her puns and cat emojis, while Marinette preferred teasing him with the pictures of baked goods she sent him. Dating a hungry supermodel had its perks when it came to taunting. They hadn’t seen each other often during the summer due to his modeling, her sewing and working in the bakery, and both of them had trip over the summer. Marinette suspects they saw each other a total of a thirty-six hours throughout the entire summer, outside of akuma attacks. Now that school was starting again, Mr. Agreste had to give him more time off for school.

Marinette’s phone buzzed on her desk as she talked to Alya before their first class. The caller ID photo that appeared on her screen revealed to her who it was. 

**[ADRIEN <3]**  
_Good morning, and happy first day of the new school year, my love <3 ^_^_

Marinette smiled at the text, but knew what he was really wanting.

**[MARI]**  
_Before you ask, yes, I have the cookies. But you better hurry, Alya looks pretty hungry..._

\-------------------------------------

Fifty minutes earlier, Lucia ran out of her house with her black hair in a low ponytail and wearing a red hoodie, jeans that she had worn for the past two days, and a pair of tennis shoes. Her black and red backpack bounced against her back as she ran to the bus stop. A slightly pink mark in the shape of an upside-down cross sat on the right side of her forehead, barely noticeable under her hair. She got onto the bus that went by the Louvre, walked by the Pont de Arts, by a small bakery that smelled really good compared to her own home, and finally reached the doors of her new school, Collège Françoise Dupont. She smiled, hoping that this next year was going to be better that previous when it comes to learning. 

The principal, whom she had met in the weeks prior to work out her scholarship, one Mr. Damocles, met her at the front door and talked to her about the conditions of her scholarship once again and what her class schedule was. He lead her up a flight of stairs and to a classroom where most of the students were already seated and talking to their respective friend groups. One girl that Lucia noticed and blue-black hair and blue eyes, kinda like her favorite superhero… or maybe it was the box of cookies that smelled like the bakery that she went by that caught her attention. She couldn’t remember the last time she had a full meal…

Lucia was pulled out of her thoughts as the bell rung, startling her. The teacher, a woman with red hair, greeted her with a smile. “My name is Madame Bustier. I’ll be your homeroom teacher this year.” Her smile made Lucia feel better about being the only one in the room who looked like they came from the slums. Which is where she was from, but still.

“Class, now that I see you have all found your seats, I would like to introduce you to a new student to our school. This is Lucia Niflheim” Madame Bustier said with a smile. Lucia gave a small smile and waved, while trying to figure out how the teacher was so happy. “Marinette, Adrien. Since you are two of my best students, I will leave the rest of her orientation in your hands.” The girl from before and a blond haired boy in front of her waved, both with huge smiles. _Why is everyone in this school so damn happy?_ “For now, Lucia, you can go sit by Nathanael.” A red haired boy in the back waved as Lucia made her way up the stairs.

“Look, Sabrina,” A blonde haired girl in the front said as Lucia passed her, “She looks like she came from the garbage can!” Lucia just shrugged it off, taking her seat next to Nathanael, who had begun drawing in his notebook. The first class of the day was French, not exactly Lucia’s cup of tea, but she could manage. Soon the class was over with and they had ten minutes to get ready for their science class. Marinette and Adrien soon approached as the other students left the classroom. 

“Hi, Lucia! I’m Marinette and this is Adrien,” Marinette said with a smile. “Would you like to see your locker?”

“Um, sure,” Lucia said hesitantly. Marinette and Adrien waved for her to follow and the all went downstairs to the locker room. 

“So what electives do you have this semester?” Adrien asked as they traveled down the stairs.

“I have 3D Art, Fashion Design, and Photography and Film,” Lucia replied, hoping that they didn’t notice the pattern. It felt embarrassing for some reason to be taking so many art courses in a STEM based school.

Adrien held up his hand for a high-five. “That’s awesome! Marinette will be in you Fashion Design class and our best friends Alya and Nino will be in your Photography and Film class!” Lucia gave him the satisfaction of the high-five, unsure how to act around a guy that she knows she has seen before today. Same with the girl too…

“Here’s your locker!” Marinette said as they came to a stop, “You can customize it however you like. Just don’t leave food in it over breaks, or Mr. Damocles is going to blow his top!”

Adrien chuckled. “Says the girl who left an entire quiche in her locker over Christmas break!”

“Hey! That quiche was for you! I left it in there because you left before I could get to my locker to give it to you!” Marinette crossed her arms and huffed as Adrien chuckled.

“I’m just going to go out on a limb and say that you two are dating, right?” Lucia asked, placing her backpack on the bench behind her. Based on the way that they talked and looked at each other, she could see that they obviously liked each other. She just didn’t know if they knew that about the other person.

“Yep! Three months and going strong!” Adrien said, wrapping his arm around Marinette.

“Though I don’t know how much longer they’re going to last, with _Marinette_ being his girlfriend.”

Lucia saw Adrien and Marinette both glare across the locker room as she turned around, seeing the blond girl from the front row of class leaning up against a locker and blowing bubbles. She smiled slyly, like she was better than everyone in her presence as Lucia heard Marinete whisper through her teeth something that sounded like ‘Chloe’ which Lucia figured her name was. “Also, there is no way that the new garbage girl’s locker is going to be next to mine! I don’t want her stink to leak into my books.”

“You never use your books!” Adrien retorted as Chloe continued.

“Besides, the only reason she’s here is because my father donates enough money to this school that they can pay for her education,” Chloe bragged as she acted like Lucia wasn’t even there. All the while, Lucia wondered if all rich brats acted this way, just like in the movies. “So don’t get too attached, Adriekins, because if she doesn’t get a new locker by the end of the week, I might have my father withdraw his donations and she’ll will have to go back to being taught out of a cardboard box!”

Lucia was about to just turn and walk away the way she had learned to when Marinette and Adrien stepped in front of her. “No,” Adrien stated. “If your family won’t pay for her scholarship, I will. I have enough money in my bank account to pay for her education all the way up through university, so don’t even think about taunting her.” So apparently blond boy was rich, which made Lucia feel better about him being on her side of this argument.

“Guys, you really don’t have to do this…” Lucia muttered, already feeling uncomfortable with the amount of people staring at them. Now she regret not wearing a different outfit, though in reality this was about as good as it got when it came to her clothing. “I can just get a different locker…”

“No, Chloe needs to learn that she can’t keep threatening people for her own personal benefit.” Marinette replied, still glaring at Chloe. “She’s been doing this as long as I’ve known her, and it needs to stop.”

Lucia brushed some stray hairs out of her face, and then something got Chloe’s attention. “And what’s that on her forehead? Is that… is that an upside down cross?!” Marinette and Adrien turned to look at what Chloe was pointing at, and sure enough, there was Lucia’s signature birthmark. “With a name like hers and that mark on her forehead, she must be the daughter of Satan! She’s Satan’s Daughter!”

Everyone in the locker room began to gasp, snapping pictures of Lucia’s birthmark, which she quickly hid. “I’m not Satan’s daughter. It’s just a birthmark!” Lucia said, finding her voice again. “And you’re not so special. At least I had the brains to get into this school all on my own. You had to have you daddy pay your way in. I bet you have a quote-on-quote ‘best friend’ that does all your homework in exchange for you allowing her to hang around.” Everyone in the locker room began to film the altercation on their phones as Lucia continued.

“You are not the first bully I’ve met, and you are certainly not going to be the last. Do you want to know why I’m on scholarship?” Lucia pushed through Marinette and Adrien and began to plow over Chloe. “My father is a drunk who lives off of a government check. My mother died of gunshot wounds from a gang fight when I was thirteen. The last thing that she told me was to work hard to get out of the slums and create a better life for me and my younger brother. That’s what I’m doing here. And if you think you are better than me because of how much money your dad makes, just know that someday you may be working for me.” Chloe tripped over a bench and landed on the floor, too shocked that the new girl actually fought back for once to even react. Lucia looked at her in the eye for a moment, then picked up her bag from the bench and walked out of the locker room, Marinette and Adrien following closely.

“That was… amazing!” Marinette praised as Lucia tried to figure out where she was going. “It took me years to stand up to Chloe! It only took you minutes!”

Adrien placed his hand on Lucia shoulder, which honestly freaked her out for a moment, but then realized it wasn’t supposed to be threatening. “Honestly, I’ve grown up with Chloe and I know that she can be… difficult. It was great that you were able to stand your ground so quickly.”

“Thanks,” Lucia said meekly. This was weird, these two teens suddenly treating as if she was a real person compared to the more privileged people she had met in the past.

Marinette walked ahead and stopped in front of Lucia, facing her. “I have an idea. How about you have lunch with us and our friends! That way we can finish your orientation uninterrupted and get to know you better!”

“That’s a great idea, Marinette!” Adrien said, his face lighting up at the apparent idea of getting to know the new girl. “What do you say Lucia, wanna come? Her family owns the bakery across the street, so it won’t be far, and they have plenty of food to spare!”

“Um…” she didn’t want to be a bother, but the free food kinda sold with her. “Okay then.” Marinette and Adrien cheered, but their celebration was cut short by the bell.

“Crap! We’re late!” They both said in unison as they grabbed Lucia’s hands and raced across the school to their science class, where they got away with the excuse that they were showing Lucia around and lost track of time.

Lucia began to think that maybe this school year won’t be so bad. She made it the rest of the day without much incident. Lunch with Marinette and Adrien’s friends was fun, though she didn’t do much talking. She found it fun to watch the dynamics of the friends as they argued who was going to beat who in Mario Kart that afternoon. Nathanael even snuck her a piece of paper during their 3D art class, a drawing of her. Lucia was pretty happy with her first day at a high-end school. Now all she had to do is figure out how to get through the rest of the year without annoying Chloe anymore. As if right on cue, during the last class of the day, Chloe turned around, looked at Lucia, and when no one else was looking, dragged her thumb across her throat. 

Yeah, avoiding Chloe might be harder than she had originally hoped…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is not easy for Lucia, and that becomes obvious with the introduction of her father...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You saw the tags, now be prepared.

Lucia waved goodbye to her classmates as she made her way to the bus stop. Almost missing the bus to work, Lucia put on a baseball cap, did some homework, and got off of the bus forty minutes later at a _Clichy Chicken_ in Montfermeil, near the public housing units. She clocked in and served her shift, clocking out at about midnight. She still had a twenty minute walk home and an hours worth of homework to finish, but she said goodbye to the remaining workers and made her way home.

It was hard for her to believe that it had already been three years since her mother died. Her dad had only gotten worse since then, and it was her fault for not being there for him when he needed her. He claims that she died in a gang shootout, but Lucia knows that her mother had secrets, and that cannot be the reason she had died. Even when she was alive, she always stayed out of that side of the slums. She taught Lucia and her brother, Marco, to avoid fighting and not to get involved with any of the gangs. Her mother wasn’t stupid enough to break her own rules. She remembered the lesson that her brother was taught a few years after she had been taught.

_“Remember kids, people will try and take advantage of you. Tell you that you are nothing more than the scum of the street, only to say that they can make you better. They are lying.”_

_“Why are they lying, mommy?”_

_“Because they want to get you to join them. To do bad things with them.”_

_“But why do they want to make us do bad things?”_

_“Because they believe that they have power in numbers. But they are only cowards, using kids to do all of their dirty work.”_

_“And what about you and daddy?”_

_“We will always be here, and keep you safe from those bad guys.”_

Lucia sighed at the memory. “But you weren’t always here mom. You left…”

With her paycheck in her backpack, Lucia kept to the light and areas where she knew there were cameras. There was no way that she was going to get robbed from again. She sensed a figure watching her from afar, but she knew that they wouldn’t try anything unless they knew they were going to get away with it. Lucia had a reputation in the neighborhood for fighting back and hitting hard. Unless it was a rookie dared to attack her as initiation or an ambitious higher up, nothing would happen unless she was out of the light. And with the full moon tonight, that would be near impossible.

She walked another five minutes, but still felt the person following her, and getting closer. She quickly turned around, only to see a short, old man in a Hawaiian shirt with a cane. Was this the person who was following her? “Um, you shouldn’t be out here this late,” she said to the man who looked out of place in a neighborhood like hers, “There are robbers and gang members all around here.”

“Then why are you out here at this hour?” the man asked her.

“I just got off work and I’m on my way home,” she replied. Pointing to the path behind her.

“A girl like you working this late? That should be against the law.”

_That sounded slightly sexist, but it’s also true, so I’m just gonna roll with it._ “Well, my dad is out of work right now, so I need to make enough to get us by until he finds a job.” she thought about what she was doing. “Wait, why am I telling you my life story? I need to get home!”

“You do that child.” the man said with a smile.

“You should get home too, it’s not safe out here after dark.” Lucia began to run home, avoiding the back alleys that she might take if it were daylight out. The man waited for a few seconds, lost in thought, then turned around, swung his cane around his shoulders and walked back to the city. 

Lucia made her way through the door of her house and locked it behind her. The television was on some sort of World War II channel and the stench of alcohol filled the air of the apartment. On the worn recliner, a large man laid back with sweat and beer stains on his white shirt. He jumped at the sound of the door closing and got up when he saw that it was his daughter. “What took you so long to get home?” he asked through a slurred accent. Too much to drink again.

“I’m sorry,” Lucia apologized, “They needed someone to close up the registers and I was the only one on staff tonight who was trained to do so.” Lucia did not think it necessary to mention the old man on the street. Her dad would overreact and say that he was a scam to get _his_ cash from her. That what he said about everybody who was ‘suspicious’ in the neighborhood. 

“Well, do you have my money?”

Lucia dug her paycheck out of her backpack and handed it to her father. He looked at the amount on it and threw it back at Lucia. “Is this a joke?!” he screamed, “Why are you not making your normal amount?! Are you trying to get us kicked out of the apartment?!”

“No, sir, I’m not,” Lucia said, keeping her head down like she had learned, “I had to take a two days off last week to finish registering for school. One day for myself and one day for Marco. I promise that I will make up those hours by next pay day.”

“You better, or you’re going to be the reason we live in a tent underneath La Chapelle and starve to death!”

The room fell quiet for a few moments, and Lucia thought that her father had went back to his chair. She began to raise her head, only to see her father still standing there. “Did I tell you that you could look at me?!” he screamed as he reeled his head back and swung at her, knocking Lucia to the ground. She felt a stinging sensation in her left cheek, only having enough time to register the blow before she felt a kick to her gut. “Stupid bitch!” he screamed as he continued to punch and kick her. At one point, Lucia noticed that her brother had poked his head out of their room, but she waved for him to go back in before her father noticed. “You are a worthless piece of shit! Your mother should have aborted you! You are the reason why your brother is starving! Your mother would be so disappointed in you right now if she saw how worthless you are!” 

The kicking and hitting went on for what felt like ages before her father stopped and returned to his chair, took a long drink out of his beer can, and spat towards Lucia. “That mark proves that you are the devil,” he muttered as he went back to watching TV. Lucia lay on the ground for a couple of minutes, seeing black spot and the pain beginning to numb around her abdomen. Her father looked at her and scoffed. “Get up and go to bed. You have school tomorrow.” Lucia got up, bowed to her father, and took her stuff into her shared room with Marco. 

Marco sat on his mattress, covering his ears. He heard the door close as Lucia put her stuff on her mattress and lay down. Lucia had bruising all over her face, and Marco theorized that from what he saw, she was bruised all over her stomach too. He pulled an instant ice pack out from under his pillow and gave it to his older sister. Even though he was ten, he knew enough about how to treat wounds to help his sister after she got beaten by their father.

“You really need to tell somebody about this,” he said as Lucia broke the ice pack and put it on her stomach.

“Nah, it’s cool!” Lucia replied, grabbing medical tape out from a space between her mattress and the wall. “Better me than you...” Lucia couldn’t even imagine what she would do if their father began beating Marco. Pushing the thought of Marco lying helplessly on the ground, Lucia tapped the ice pack to her stomach and got out her homework, beginning to do what needed to be done for tomorrow.

“But he’s hurting you! He’s our dad, he’s not supposed to do that!” Marco hated how his father acted. He knew his father was aggressive when his mom was still alive, but it was never on this level. “What if someday it comes to the point where he kills you?!” 

“It’s never going to get that bad,” Lucia said casually, “I’m the reason he gets all the beer he wants. Now go to sleep, you have school tomorrow.” Marco complied, but he made a mental note to talk to somebody about this, though he would forget all about it the next day. Lucia continued to do her homework until one-fifteen a.m. where she decided that she could get the rest done on the bus ride to school the next morning. Making sure that Marco had everything that he needed the next day, she took the still-cold ice pack off her stomach and put it on her face as she lay down, quickly falling asleep.

\--------------------------

A few hours earlier, Marinette helped her parents clean up after dinner. She was happy that there was a new girl in their class, especially one that could stand up to Chloe. “Your new friend seems nice!” Mrs. Cheng said as she handed her daughter a bowl to dry.

“Yeah, she is,” Marinette said, smiling, “Though I don’t know that much about her yet. But I think Lucia and I are going to be great friends!”

“I can tell,” Mr. Dupain said as he put away the clean dishes, “She seems to get along with you really well.”

Marinette handed her father the bowl she had been drying and took a plate from her mother. “She’s very quiet and reserved, but when she gets angry, it’s pretty cool! She stood up to Chloe earlier!”

“Well that’s good, dear!” Mrs. Cheng replied. “I’ll have to make a batch of chocolate chip cookies, just for her!”

“And what about that scar on her head?” Mr. Dupain asked.

“It’s a birthmark.” Marinette explained. “Lucia doesn’t like it very much, mostly because people think she’s the spawn of Satan or something. I like it though. It makes her... different.”

“You sure have a way with making friends of a different crowd!” Mrs. Cheng said smiling as she drained the sink. 

Marinette smiled, thinking about her group of friends and how different they could be at times. “Yeah, I guess I do.”


End file.
